


The Spectre

by Reecey



Series: Adventures in Holodrum [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Bit sweary, Gen, oracle of seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecey/pseuds/Reecey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story from the Sword & Shield dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectre

Link entered the room that the bombed wall had opened out into.

 Suddenly he felt the creep of terror crawling up his back and was fixed in place.

 A ghostly figure in armour, much like the armos he had faced many times appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke.

 It stared for a moment before it shuffled backwards a few steps, before shuffling at ninety degrees to the right of that, and then back one step before shuffling to the left, always facing him, it’s covered eyes always on his.

 Eventually it reached a certain spot by the back wall and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

 Link stared at the spot transfixed.

 Puzzled.

 “Whoa,” he whispered after a few moments.

 “Take the path I did,” a deep voice intoned like it was coming from the walls itself, “dumbass.”

 “Oh!”

 Link took a few steps forward before stopping dead in his tracks.

 He looked around in confusion for a second.

 “Did you forget?” the voice asked.

 Link nodded.

 “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Leave the room, leave the room, I’ll do it again. But I’m doing it differently this time, so bloody well pay attention, okay?”

 Link nodded again, only this time with a serious expression.

 He turned and left the room before coming back in again.

 The ghost appeared and shuffled around some more. True to its word, it did it in a different pattern.

 Link followed the pattern successfully this time and a key fell from the ceiling.

 He picked it up and looked up wistfully.

 He’d never forget the ghostly armos and the help it had given him.

 What a kind soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This appears to be the dungeon of the weird armos, doesn't it?


End file.
